Draw the Stars
by Lebaas
Summary: Nadia is a 7 in a world where everyone is defined by a number, from 1-8. Though she's close to the bottom she's content to live and draw peacefully with her younger sister, Odelia. Though Nadia's life soon changes as she is chosen to be in The Selection. Where 35 girls will live in the palace in hopes that 1 of them will win Prince Alexius' heart and become the next ruler of Illéa
1. Prologue

I, Nadia, live in a world of black, white, and subtle hints of grey. Mine is full of shading, edges, lines and smudges that all formed a picture. It's full of beauty and chaos and the poorest of poor along with the richest of rich. This shattered world can change into something beautiful. With this white paper in my hand, it can change into something worthwhile, and I love it. I love how an insignificant flower in a garden full of others can become the focus of attention, and how, with enough love, it could come to life on my paper. I can practically feel its life lift off the page and into my memory. I can't afford much, but this paper and pencil is all I need. I don't care that I have to work night and day to afford three meals a day for my sister and myself, and I don't care that the work is unjust and I don't care that I am a seven. Here, on this paper, everything is beautiful, no matter how unimportant.

Everyday of my life I draw in my journal. I draw the beauty in life, along with the pain. I have a picture for everything. I remember the day my sister, Odelia, took her first step, for those steps and the look of pure joy on her face was forever imprinted on a page in my journal. I remember the day Odelia planted her first flower in our little garden at home and how serious she looked. I remember David and his constant laughing. How he would laugh when eating at our poor excuse for a table and how he would make fun of the fat old men we worked for. How David, that annoyingly optimistic older brother of mine, would make up a song to the constant beat of the rain whenever our house leaked. I remember how he would pick up and spin Odelia, causing her curly, blond hair to fly out around her.

Though my journal also contains the sadness I've experienced. It holds the pictures too sad to be kept locked up within the confines of my brain. It holds the day David didn't come home from work. It holds the image of an employer taking out his anger on David over and over until my beautiful older brother's labored breaths stop completely. It held Odelia growing up without her older brother and it held my constant nightmares. Sometimes I want to throw my journal in the fire until the pages become burnt beyond recognition, but I don't because I know that the smoke that will come. I know that without the confines of my pages to keep the fear and sadness it would seep back into me, just like breathing in smoke. I know that without this journal I couldn't survive my life. I know of people who killed themselves just to escape the hunger and pain they had to endure, and I know of people who have given their lives away to drugs or alcohol for a few minutes of release. My mother ran away when I was only three because she couldn't take it and I can't do the same. I can't leave Odelia, I need to stay with her, I need to keep coming home.


	2. Chapter 1

The walk from my employers house to mine is simple enough. It's only a two mile walk and, if I take some newly found shortcuts, I can cut it down to a mile and a half. How do I know this useless information? Well, Odelia is walking by my side today and, at the old age of seven, has found an interest in math. Currently she is counting every step we take and is up to 2,321, thankfully we are almost home. I watch as her blond curls bounce up and down as she accents each step like its the most important thing in the world. Her bright blue eyes are watching in concentration as she attempts to match her strides with mine as we walk past the houses that continue to get worse. It's actually quite funny how different the houses get the further up the cast you go. Our world starts out with the eights, the people that practically live in cardboard boxes. The eights are the outcasts of society, the drunks, the mentally unwell and the rebels. Odelia and I live too close to them for comfort because we are sevens, we live in a tiny apartment that leaks and smells of mold, though I'm not complaining. The worse the smell the cheaper the apartment is and we make our money by gardening, landscaping and pretty much any outdoor manual labor we can give without collapsing, so we try to save as much money as we can.

Then you walk a little further and you come into six territory. They live in the nicer apartments, these rooms may be small, but they are cozy and homey and always smell of something cooking. Sixes are the indoor workers of society, they sew, cook, clean and drive so their lights are always on. Whenever you pass it's as if a halo of light surrounds everything. Even though these people are so close to the bottom their lifestyle is beautiful.

Then, walk a little further, and you travel to the territory of the fives. The fives are our musicians, they can afford little houses, and the air around the neighborhood is always a lively and joyful one. Many times, when I was young, I would watch the fives give music lessons and then, when no one was looking I would play my air piano or guitar and pretend to be a five. Giving performances and hearing the deafening applause as people scream my name. I loved that scene so much it made up most of my journal for about a year. In my opinion fives have it the best, even better than the fours, who are business men and women. These fours may be rich and live in big homes, but there lives are so bland. They always seem to be at work, therefore they only have white, plain houses. Fours are where I get the most work because they want someone else to keep their house clean while they are away. They are under the crazy impression that a beautiful outside makes your inside beautiful and trust me, the inside is as empty as can be. The Threes, though, are anything but empty on the inside. The threes are smart, intuitive and come up with the best ideas. Three's houses are always stuffed to the brim with bookshelves, whiteboards, desks, chairs and crazy gadgets. Threes are where I always go to get my journal supplies. You can always count on a three to throw away a partially used pencil, or throw away a perfectly good journal when a couple pages were used. I love scoping through three territory, it's always a jungle and it seems to be full of new surprises every day.

Go a little more up cast and you come to my normal customers, the twos. They are our celebrities, our models and our superstars. The mansions are always gorgeous and the people even more so. The houses are so huge that I sometimes wonder how many people could be secretly hiding in there. It would seem to get pretty lonely after a while, but if I was a two I wouldn't care about that. I would be in their gardens all day. They have everything from sculpted hedges to tulips, from weeping willows to chrysanthemums. I could spend my entire life in those gardens, sketching out every flower and then redrawing every single one a month later when they have grown. Two gardens are perfect in any weather, whether under a fresh coat of fallen snow, or when the old oaks turn colors bit by bit. Yes, I would definitely be very happy with the life of a two. Then you have the ones, our sovereign emperor and empress with their son, Alexius. The only things I know about the Royal family is from gossip I overhear from the twos, and something tells me not all of it is true. I highly doubt Prince Alexius dyed his hair purple for a praFall oOut Girl *cough cough*ctical joke, or becomes a wolf whenever there is a full moon. Though I do know he is 18 years old, so he's old enough for The Selection.

The Selection, oh that gloriously public event where every naive 16-18 year old girl puts her name onto a slip in hopes to be manipulated by royalty. Personally I don't see myself as a princess, much less an empress. I will probably put my name in anyways because anyone chosen receives a new cast, a lifetime as a two. I would love to live in those lush gardens everyday without a care in the world, it would be breathtakingly beautiful and Odelia would always have food to eat, she would even have snacks! And she would get an education where she could learn all aspects of math instead of the basic counting. And she could...

"2,543... 2,544... 2,545... 2,546! Nadia that's a new record! Yesterday we took 2,892 steps, this shortcut really was faster!" Odelia exclaims shaking me out of my thought.

"That's Amazing" I tell her in awe "I don't see how you can remember all those numbers, you really are smart."

Odelia just smiles and runs inside. She really is good with numbers and she loves school, even though I can only teach her the little I know or overhear from the upper casts. Unlike me, and me dream of becoming a five, her dream is to become a three. I wish I could teach her more but I only know so much, I know that arts, not the schools. Odelia though, is oblivious to her own wisdom and just wishes for food, and at the moment she is already inside. She knows that right after we work we always eat dinner and, being a growing kid, savors every scrap of food she can get. I smile at how much the little things excite her as I follow her in and giggle as I see her struggling to open the peas. We don't have the money for a can opener, seeing as how you can only buy those in three territory, where they are invented. Therefore, we open all of our cans the old fashion way, using a hammer and some well placed plates underneath. This may not be that big of a deal for me, as I am grown and have fully developed muscles, but for Odelia it's a whole other concept. Seeing her try and open the peas is almost comical as she taps the hammer against the top and nearly hits her finger every time. Her beautiful, blue eyes are full of concentration as she attempts to use her brute strength to fulfill her ever growing hunger. I decide to step in before she loses her finger.

"Hey Odelia, why don't I try?" I announce. She gives me the hammer with a concerned expression and I take it with ease. I put it up to the peas and pretend to struggle against the lid for a couple seconds, when in reality, I made it just about ready to be popped, now all it needed is a little tap.

"I don't know O, I just can't get it" I tell her, "Why don't you try again?" She looked at me with suspicion but sure enough when she 'hits' the can again it opens up all over our plates. Seeing her look of pure joy in that moment is what makes everything worth it, and I know that this is going to become a journal entry so I start memorizing it. I memorize the way Odelia's curly blond hair comes about to her shoulders and how a strand or two covers her face. I memorize her expression of wonder and amazement. I memorize the way she still holds the hammer in a striking position, like she's ready to hit it again, and how the peas ooze all over our plates. When I reach out to distribute the plates I immediately give Odelia the larger portion, I would never tell her this of course, but she always gets more, she deserves it. While we eat I tell her about the selection and how I will be applying this year, Odelia is ecstatic, no surprise there. She immediately starts talking about what I should wear and how I should do my hair and what I should write on the form. We talk like that until O gives a long yawn and I know that, no matter how much she protests, it's time for bed. In the morning I'll enter myself in the selection and maybe, if I'm lucky, I can get in. Odelia would love that.

 _Okay so I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I just got this new account and wasn't even expecting anyone to read it yet, much less review *cough cough* The Fall Out Girl *cough cough*. So, because of The One review I have (get it, The One, hehe, hehe, hehe. Yea, you're right that was cringeworthy) I will post my update sooner than expected. Also, I just wanted to say that I'm going to make Nadia an optimist, though don't worry, I'll add some more angst stuff in future chapters ?._


	3. Chapter 2

As I stood I could feel the gaze of thousands, and the distaste in most of them. It was true I was a seven and I didn't have a chance at winning, but was it that bad I was trying? Was it impossible for these upper casts to think I wanted better than moldy apartments and endless hours working manual labor? I couldn't let them get to me though, I was better than that. I wish Odelia was here but she was working the morning shift at a three's house. This specific three had a child around eight years old named Felicity who loved to join Odelia outside while she worked. I knew that Felicity's parents enjoyed watching them play together, and they were more than happy to have O come over to 'work on the gardens some more'. This morning O' was overjoyed at the concept of going to 'work' alone and was chatting to me about how much she was growing, while I was getting ready for the pictures that were going to be taken.

"Soon I'll be going to every shift by myself" she would exclaim while I struggled to put on my dress

"I'm almost old enough to trim tree branches" she had said matter o'factly while I pinched my cheeks to give them some color.

I had dressed up as fancy as I could this morning, with Odelia's help. I wore a pretty dress that a two had given to me as her 'act of charity' since it didn't fit her. It's a green, strapless dress and it fits tightly, it probably would fit the small girl in the front of the line, but on me it just accent all the places I feel uncomfortable about. Thankfully my blond hair is naturally long and curly so I can place it right over those uncomfortable sections and vóila, problem solved.

My dress goes down to my my ankles in the back but, unfortunately, in the front it only cuts down to my knees. Accenting my muddy hiking boots that don't go with my outfit whatsoever. I had left my work gloves behind so my hard, calloused hands gave everyone yet another reason to stare and give the standard accusatory 'you don't belong here' gaze. I know that I don't stand much of a chance since in the last 200 years of doing selections not a single seven has been chosen. heck not even a six has ever been chosen, the lowest caste that has ever been chosen was a five. Last selection it was a caste three that got chosen and the year before that it was a caste two. So these other girls in line can loosen up, I'm no competition so they should just stop their glaring.

I can still feel the glares as I walk up to the front to get my picture taken. I hand the camera man my prepared form and the man taking the photos gives me a once over. His gaze strays to my boots for a count to long, then does something unexpected, he moves his camera slightly up. I may not be as intelligent as a three, but I do know what he did and it fills me with a sort of uneasy happiness, that maybe not everyone is judging me poorly. The man angled the camera so that my boots are not in the picture, so that everyone who sees that picture will only see the beautiful two-like dress I'm wearing, and my face, beaming with gratitude. The camera flashes, blinding me temporarily. Then the man smiles and nods at me to signal that he's finished and I try my best not to run out the door in relief. There is no way I'm ever going to do that again, even if my life depends on it. At this moment I don't care whether I get into The Selection of not, I just want to get away from those pointed stares and accusatory glares. I want to go home to Odelia and see her adoring smile as I come home, I can't wait to sugarcoat the details so that she will think about this moment in awe and wish she was there.

Though I know I won't get home until late tonight because people want their house to be pristine during the weeks around The Selection. Everyone hopes that they will have Royal Guards come to their doorstep and they want that doorstep to be clean. I have worked late nearly every day this week and I feel like I have enough time to go home and change. Today my time will be spent in the gardens of Georgiana Debuliard and her daughter Adaleene.

They are twos and are some of the few who think of me as an actual human being that has feelings and emotions. Most of the reason is because Georgianna used to be a five, she was part of the selection for our high and mighty emperor Ricciardo. Though she was the first to be sent away, Georgiana still was able to move up to a caste two status. Soon after Georgianna married a five and had their child Adaleene. Adaleene was born one day before me and never lets me live it down. I tolerate this because she's my best friend and I know that if I tell her to stop she'll only remind my twice as much.

When I get home I change out of my tight, torture device of a dress as quickly as possible and I don't breath a sigh of relief until I am back in my holey jeans and beat up t-shirt. I put on a minimal amount of sunscreen, seeing as it is the most expensive thing we own, and have to buy over and over again on a monthly basis. Then I grab my gardening supplies and set out to Two territory where I can recount my experience to Adaleene.

"I can't believe you!" Adaleene yelled at me before proceeding to roll on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Disgust?" She chuckled mid laughter before continuing her tireless giggling at my expense.

"Yes." I told her, my patience at her childish antics running thin, "they all stared at me as if I should be out shoveling their manure." At this Adaleene only started laughing harder.

"I just..." She giggled, "I just can't!" She half yelled before continuing her tireless laughter.

"What" I snapped, "Can't what, because I'm pretty sure you can"

"Okay, okay, okay" Adaleene said while trying to calm down. Finally, seeming to notice my utter exasperation, gets up and takes me by the shoulders, pulling me close so that I had no choice but to stare into her eyes. "You are so effin' gorgeous Nadia" she yells into my ear "Those looks were of complete jealousy! I mean you have beautiful eyes, natural curls, plump lips, and a smokin' hot bod!, I mean your toned and tan and..."

"And a seven" I interrupt, "and I had my work boots on, and I wasn't wearing makeup and the dress was too tight and..."

"Wait" Adaleene stops my rant and stares incredulously at my face as though I caught fire or something. "You wore a dress! No way! I need to see it. You said it was tight right. Tight in all the right places, heh, heh, heh." She nudges me and with each heh she seems to push harder and harder. As if she is trying to push the information out of me.

"Yes" I told her, "a dress that was way to tight in all the wrong places"

"Eeeeeeekkkkk" she screamed nearly making me deaf, "you are so getting in if you wore a dress like that." She then proceeded to jump up and down like a little girl who got a puppy, "we are so going to the palace together, we'll probably have rooms just across the hall. Well eat the palace meals together, wear fancy dresses all the time and maybe fall in love with Prince Alexius. AHHH Alexius" she screamed finally managing to get a giggle out of me. "We'll get to meet Prince Alex and kiss him and look at his beautiful body all day. I wonder if he's really a werewolf, it would explain a few things about his personality. According to stars daily..." And with that I started zoning out.

Adaleene could go on and on about what the TV show, Stars Daily, has to say for hours. Add Prince Alexius onto that and her talk time nearly tripled. I didn't know who'd get into The Selection but I figured it wouldn't hurt Adeleene to dream, and maybe it wouldn't hurt me either.


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a week since I applied for The Selection and I am exhausted beyond belief. Not only have I had to work overtime with nearly every single employer, but they also had special requests that required my, and only my, assistance. This caused me to have to go out of my way to find things for Odelina to do, than I had to spend even more energy to make everything look fine, so Odelina wouldn't worry. I had little to no sleep and on top of everything we ran out of sunscreen. So that leaves me here, at the doorstep to the nearest store, a mile and a half away, that I had to walk to, in the scorching heat.

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, maybe it was a pleasant afternoon with clouds blocking out most of the sun's heat, and maybe I had Odelia with me on this long walk, and maybe all the extra work meant extra pay. And maybe, just maybe we would have had to be here anyways since The Selection will be announced over TV, which the store has on, available for anyone to watch. Though that still doesn't mean I have sleep or sunscreen. I take a deep breath as I walk into the store and feel the cool air conditioning surround me as I walk into the store and I realize that maybe coming here wasn't so bad, at least it was festive.

All around the store were flags and pictures and bows and ribbons all sporting the Illéa colors and exclaiming phrases like, 'join The Selection today' or 'Will you be the next Empress?" Or even the standard participation award sign saying that 'Everyone is a princess on the inside!" Odelia seemed in awe of all the color and immediately ran for the rack of plastic empress crowns and started pretending she had been picked for this years Selection. Smiling I made a mental note to myself to draw this in my journal, with O's regal expression as she greeted each of her imaginary subjects and waved with the stereotypical princess wave.

Suddenly the fanfare sounded through the television and I knew that The Selection's thirty five princesses were about to be announced. I looked to the TV and found that the pre shows, ads and gossip sites were all abandoned for the moment, for this is the moment that will start it all. The camera zoomed up on the red, velvet and gold thrones that would soon seat Empress Henrietta and Emperor Ricciardo. Then it zoomed out to show the entire chaotic scene, with the stage being the single solitary object. Everyone in the crowd was moving, fidgeting, talking or speculating but everyone there doing the same thing, waiting in suspense.

The trumpets sounded once more and Emperor Ricciardo walked in soon followed by Empress Henrietta. They were both dressed like the Ones that they were. Emperor Ricciardo wore a red shirt with a single gold star in the upper left corner surrounded by four smaller gold stars on its right side to symbolize the Chinese flag from which our great country Illéa came. Empress Henriette also symbolized the Chinese through the gold stars that lined the seams of her ballroom style, red dress, though it was the capes that truly signified our birth land as the United States of America. Both the Emperor and the Empress wore long, blue velvet capes that had small white stars on it and, if someone were to count, I could almost guarantee that there would be fifty stars.

Adaleene once told me that Illéa was once the great and land of America, though it was indebted far beyond belief to China, a land across the sea. Soon China had had enough of the borrowing and demanded payment, when The U.S. couldn't pay China took over. Causing the new United States of China to be born. Though this new name was merely a facade as the Chinese pulled all the strings for the once so great country. In the U.S.'s infancy Russia decided to attack in hopes of expanding their borders, though failed terribly as a rebel group, lead by Gregory Illéa, guided the U.S. in a victory over Russia. So we once again renamed our beloved country, though this time it was named Illéa, in honor of the war hero who saved our great country.

When I was little David, Odelia and I used to play Illéa vs Russia where David would speak in a bad Russian accent and try to attack the new, innocent country, and I would be Gregory Illéa, saving the world from disaster. Odelia couldn't even walk yet but I can remember all three of our laughter echo from the thin walled confines of our home. Odelia shakes my arm and pulls me out of my revelry,

"Nadia?" she questions, "Is that guy the Prince?" I chuckle at her question as a fat old man is on stage, apparently a descendent of Gregory himself. This old man is giving the annual speech telling of Illéa's greatness.

"No" I tell her, "that man is a..." I search my memory for who this man could be but, thankfully, the television beats me too it as that fat man walks off camera and the Emperor thanks Duke Gerard Illéa for his moving speech. "...duke." I finish for my sister.

"You just heard the Emperor say it." She accuses putting her hands on her hips, putting on her endearing eight year old angry face.

"You caught me." I reply as innocently as I could, "guilty as charged."

The fanfare blows a third time and Odelia and I both look back to the screen and I see Prince Alexius enter onscreen wearing a million dollar smile that could break any girls heart. He, unlike his parents, isn't wearing any Chinese or American colors, he was simply dressed as he was. Sure he was dressed up, and the colors he wore signified Illéa's flag but he came as himself, and I think that this is the perfect way to start of The Selection. Seeing what the chosen thirty five girls will be really getting, and my is it dazzling. I stare for too long before looking down from the screen blushing. I shouldn't have allowed myself to dream, I know that everything ends here. I know that as soon as the Prince reads that paper in his hand I will be heartbroken, so I save myself the trouble and start taking as long as I can searching for the sunscreen.

"Madelyn Jessamine Marsena. Caste Two!" Prince Alexius exclaims and I realize that he's starting with the higher caste and going down.

Let's play a game. I tell myself. How long can I pretend to look for sunscreen before anyone gets suspicious as to why I'm not watching The Selection and starts to get worried about my sanity. No, I think, too long a game. By the time I'm finished saying the name Odelia will have noticed my absence and come get me. I prolong the inevitable as long as I can by reading the labels between two of the cheaper sunscreens, trying to decide which one is best.

"Bonnie Adara" Alexius cries out, "caste five."

'Wow!' I think, 'they really must be pulling out all the stops if they are inviting a five into The Selection two years in a row. First Georgiana, then Bonnie.' I immerse myself back into the sunscreen labels when suddenly a name draws my attention

"Nadia Karison" Prince Alexius cries with the punctuation of the last name on his list, "cast seven!"

Suddenly sunscreen was the last thing on my mind.

NADIAS FINALLY IN THE SELECTION! I know it got a little slow in the middle but I had to do some character set up and stuff so, TADA! If you guys have any suggestions for my story feel free to review! I can always take constructive critisism... Or a compliment. Actually I'd love a compliment! If you guys also want to give any suggestions for any of the other 35 girls I'm all ears. Also, I changed the format a little bit and I'd love to know what you guys think. Do you like the extra spaces I between paragraphs, or hate it. Or did you not even notice, if so, just forget I said anything about formatting. Thanks for reading ?.


	5. Chapter 4

The funny thing was, I didn't quite believe that I was chosen until I actually arrived at the castle. My little sister jumping up and down at my sides for hours and hours after I got selected didn't convince me, the stares I got on the way home from the store didn't convince me, the congratulations or rebuke I got from every employer didn't convince me.

I didn't believe it when I was packing, or organizing for Odelia to live with Felicity and her family until the selection was over. I didn't even believe it when I got onto a plane headed for the the castle, or when I met some of the other selected 35 girls.

No, the thing that caused reality to slap me in the face, was the palace. This beautiful, marble palace that reaches up so high you'd think it touched heaven itself and the Angels decided to come down from heaven for the sole purpose of creating this palace. For all the rounded arches and slopping angles all seemed too perfect, too pristine and too bright. Everything from the highest arch above the front doors to the marble that lined the windows are as bright as if the Angels had opened the doors of heaven and poured out all of God's blessing and Grace onto this one palace, and the blessing never left. For this must truly be the work of God, and after all, why couldn't it be? If God has deigned me worthy enough to be in this selection, why wouldn't He have also blessed this palace with perfection? For that is what it was, perfection, and I couldn't wait to draw it.

"Miss!" Called a maid who was obviously been instructed to help me take my bags because she was looking around for something and every girl on the plane already had maids helping take in her bags. For every girl here had at least two bags, though most girls had several more than two. Well, every girl except me, I had one bag and that was putting it politely. I had one purse if you want to be realistic. I really don't know what these girls could have taken, for the clothes would be provided. I hope, or else I am going to find myself wearing holy jeans and a baggy sweatshirt very often. Food and room would also be provided, so I haven't the slightest clue what those girls were bringing. Their bed from home? Their entire house? I, on the other hand, only brought one set of clothes and my art supplies. I brought every journal that I had ever filled since I was 7, when I started having nightmares about David's death. I brought these journals more out of necessity than desire. If I left them at home, or with Felicity's family, Odelia would start to look through them, and she doesn't need to see every nightmare or dream I've had. Plus, if I didn't have them with me the nightmares might come seeping back into my dreamless sleep and that, would be disastrous.

"I only have one bag." I tell the maid, gesturing to my purse. She looked at me skeptically them started reaching for my purse.

"No, it's okay!" I told her, "I got it. In fact, I can even help you and the other maids take some other bags in, if you want." The maid looked confused.

"No ma'am" she replied, "as of right now you are a Two, you may have come from humble roots but you are a Two non the less. I will show you to your room." Then she turned and left. I followed her as quickly as I could, though I couldn't help but stop and stare as soon as I walked through the marble doors of the palace.

It was as if I had stepped into another world were anything could happen. The palace was like stepping into a fairytale. The room was so huge I believe that you could stack three of my houses on top of each other and still not reach the top. Yet it didn't feel airy or spacious for pillars were placed everywhere. It seemed almost like a maze, weaving between pillars and hopping to escape. It had the feel of the castles in stories, though it seemed more modern. Like if a dragon came popping out of the nearest corner, someone would pull out a fire extinguisher and everything would be okay. The maid lead me around yet another pillar and I saw a sight that made me pause in confusion and awe. Where the pillar room ended, it lead into three separate rooms, all on top of each other. The best description my mind could come up within to even describe this sight was a dollhouse Odelia and I had seen many years ago.

When Odelia was around 6, we would stop by a toy shop everyday on the way home from work. And every time we went there we would check out one toy. It was this 3 story dollhouse that came with a doll family. It had everything from shutters on the windows, to a porch out back. And when you lifted the little hatch on the side the dollhouse would split into two separate sides so you could play with dolls in each of the rooms. With the fourth wall removed you could easily stick your hand in, and play in any room you choose. Then, when you were done, you would put the two halves together, flip the latch, and the house would look perfect once again. Odelia and I would stare at that house in wonder and awe until one day a family of Two's bought it for their daughters. O' and I were heartbroken after that but we knew we wouldn't have ever had the money to buy it anyways, so we were able to get over it quickly.

That was what these three rooms looked like. A big, three story, opened dollhouse, with each room open for viewing. Each room had a railing to keep you from falling over the edge but that was it, no fourth wall. The room on the bottom looked like a restaurant with its tables, bar area and the aroma of food surrounding it. The second story looked like a lounge with sofas and chairs and a coffee table in the middle. The third floor looked like a royal meeting area, since it only had one, large table filling its space. At one head of this table sat two thrones, while on the other head sat a third, smaller throne, probably for Prince Alexius.

"Come" the maid told me, and I hadn't even noticed I'd stopped, and was staring open mouthed in awe. "Come on." She insisted, though I could tell she was hiding a smile under that ever present scowl of hers. "Your rooms this way." and gestured for me to follow again.

I looked back once more to admire the dollhouse like view and realized that on its left and right boarder was a pillar. It was as if these pillars were glued to each side of the three rooms, keeping them in a straight, vertical line. And my maid was leading me straight at the right pillar.

I wanted to stop me maid and yell 'Excuse me, but do you know that you are about to walk right into a pillar?' Though I figured that would be a little rude and that this maid had been here far longer than me, so she knew where to go. Therefore, I kept following. Much to my surprise she stopped directly in front of the pillar and pressed an up button that I hadn't noticed before. I was utterly confused until a door opened and my maid stepped in. I immediately did as well for I realized that this must be an elevator. I had never been in one before since I had always been in a one story house, or only in the gardens of mansions. Though I knew that these existed for the sake of getting up and down multiple floors without the use of stairs.

The doors closed behind me and I felt a lift that signaled to me that we were moving, I looked up at the digital numbers on a screen that had now changed from zero to one, then from one to two. I kept watching until the number came to rest on four. At first I was confused, for I had only seen three floors in the dollhouse scene, but as the elevator opened again I soon realized that this was the floor for more modern living styles. The floors were polished marble, the long hallway was all white, and each of the doors that showed up every few feet was made of wood that had been painted white.

Also, much to my enjoyment, between each door was five or six beautiful pieces of artwork. They ranged from paintings to pottery, from sculpture to sketches. And each one seemed to be an original done by a master. The maid led me down this hall and I had to force my eyes forward so that I wouldn't stop to stare and drool at these beautiful pieces of artwork I was passing. Finally my maid stopped in front of a room with the nameplate that read "Nadia Karison".

"Thank you so much!" I told my maid in the most grateful voice I could manage. "Though I feel sort of bad because you lead me all this way and I still don't now your name."

"Sondra" she replies, though this time with an obvious smile. "I'll be one of your servants throughout your stay at the palace."

"My servants?" I question

"Yes ma'am, each of the selected has three servants who will help you throughout your stay. We will pick out your clothes for you, clean your room for you. And show you where everything is."

"Ohhh." I replied, obviously stunned.

Sondra giggles. "I know it's a lot to take in, but don't worry, just except it and enjoy."

And with that I open the door to my room.

 _So, here it is. When I first started writing the castle description stuff I expected it to be about 500-1000 words but oops, Its around 1700 ?. So I know this may be a little different than the castle in The Selection Series but you have to remember, this is many many years after. I figured they would have had to remodel eventually because of all the bombings and stuff._

 _So anyways, I hope you enjoy this and once again feel free to review, I really enjoy reading those. Apparently there is someone out there whose name really is Nadia. That's so cool! I chose that name because it means hope (just in case any Nadia who is reading this doesn't that.) Actually each name in this fanfic is based on the personality of each character. Exept for Odelia whose name means rich, because As long as Nadia has her sister she doesn't need any more riches, which is how she survived her positive attitude through years of living as a Seven. So if you look up someone's name it may give you some insight on their personality. So yea. I just realized I'm rambling so bye!_


	6. Chapter 5

No! I scream, and even though I know this isn't real I can't stop it. I know what's coming next, yet I can't force myself to look away. I can't force myself to look away from David's tortured face as he forces himself not to scream. I can't force myself to look away from David's labored breaths and bleeding gashes. This is exactly what it was like ten years ago, for I can never seem to forget this moment, no matter how hard I try. I'm still hiding in the rose bushes with Odelia, covering her mouth as she try's to scream David's name. And in a few seconds David will look up towards us between whips and give me that terrified look. The look that made me realize he knew he was going to die, though he only thought of Odelia and I, and how we were going to suffer without him. Then he would give that dazzling smile, the one that he used when he would tell me everything would be alright. Though that would be cut off not even a millisecond later by pain. And soon I will have to relive David's final breaths and his cry of agony. And look up to see the employer, chuckling at the punishment before realizing that he had killed a man. Then I would remain in my nightmare, crying over David's lifeless body and reliving his final cry over and over as I watched his lifeless body lay there, I would...

"Nadia" says a woman's voice, echoing around through my brain.

"Nadia" the voice repeats though a shaking sensation soon joins it, and wakes me from my nightmare.

"Nadia are you okay?" The woman questions. I immediately school my features into one of a calm, happy girl.

"Fine" I reply, "just a bad dream. I appreciate your concern though, and thank you for waking me up again."

"No problem. I'm Runa by the way, I'm one of your maidservants." Then she smiles at me, and it was one one those smiles any girl would die to have. It was so perfect with its straight, dazzlingly white teeth surrounded by the reddest of lips, quirked up in such a way that it could get anyone to smile as well. And actually, now that I look at her, everything about her is perfect. She could tell the world that she was a Two and I don't think anyone would know the difference. She had light brown hair that fell in waves, but didn't curl like mine, and came down to her stomach. Her eyes were bright green and her skin was practically flawless. Though I couldn't make any assumptions because it was still dark outside and I had only given her a once over.

"Today is going to be a great day." Runa said while getting up and opening the curtains to my room. With the curtains opened my mansion like room was fully illuminated. Although I would hardly call it a room, seeing as how it is the size of my entire house, and that's minus the bathroom. My room is filled with all the necessities, though on a larger and grander scale. My bed could fit five people on it, though Sondra said it was only a queen, and was surrounded by four wooden posts, each holding a piece of a long fabric that surrounded my bed. Sondra described this bed as a canopy bed, and she told me that you could shut the fabric if you wished for darkness, or privacy.

Sondra also told me that the huge wardrobe that took up a whole wall was filled with my clothes. When I looked through the wardrobe I found more than just dresses. I found shirts and pants, scarves and belts, undershirts and jackets, and each one was beautiful, simple, and unique. Then, to top it off, there was a cabnet in the bathroom just for jewlry. When I looked at each peace I found that they were not gaudy or fake, but they were simple and beautiful. Something I was not expecting in a castle surrounded by riches, the jewlrey, however, was only on loan. I would be able to take home one piece of jewelry for every day I participated in The Selection. So, I guess I do own a piece of jewelry, now that I think about it.

And then, to top everything off there was a whole section of my room dedicated to art. There were at least twenty different kinds of pencils and twice that many paintbrushes. There were canvases and pallets that I didn't even know existed and there were more paints than I could even hope for. Though the thing that had caught my attention most was the sketchbooks with the Royal crest printed on the cover, the crest of Illéa. Instinctively I looked over towards the nightstand, where the sketchbook now lay, just to remind myself that The Selection wasn't a dream and that I was really here.

"Miss Nadia." Runa said with a sort of calmness I only wish I could posses and handed me a cup of water. "Your other maidservants, Sandra and Averil, will be here in a few moments to help you prepare for breakfast, is there anything you'd like me to do for you in the meantime?"

"Just call me Nadia." I asked, "and I'm actually used to doing things myself so you can just kick back and relax." Though I did take the water anyways.

"Alright, Nadia" she said and smiled a smile that made me know we were going to get along just fine.

"We're here!" A voice yelled so loud it made me cover my ears and hide under the bed in fear.

"Yes, we're here, and we brought the newly refitted shoe collection." A familiar voice chuckled.

"Sandra?" I asked, relieved that we weren't being attacked,"what's going on?"

"The shoe size you filled out on your application was incorrect so Averil and I went to get you new ones that fit properly." Sandra explained while setting down a chest that I assume is full of shoes "You said you were a size six, when you are really a size eight. I honestly don't, know how you would could fit into those tiny shoes and think that it was your size."

"That's because she is a seven, and sevens don't wear shoes." Explains the woman who I assume is Averil, my third and final maidservant. Unlike Runa's grace and Sandra's authority there was nothing calming about Averil. She had red, frizzy hair that seemed like it was put back in a ponytail at one point, though her hair had refused to be tamed. She was pale with freckles everywhere and a had toothy grin that made you think she did something to your drink. Instinctively, I set my water down.

"You must be Averil, I'm Nadia." I tell her and stretch out my hands as a way of introduction.

"I know." She replies and walks past me, towards my little art studio.

"I always wondered what it would be like to paint, I tried to paint once, I didn't turn out very good. It was a rabbit but it looked more like a monkey choking on its bananas, except instead of a tree, it was sitting on a sofa. I tried to sell the painting but no one would buy it because they said it looked more like a squirrel with rabies. I don't know what rabies are, I think it's some type of clothing. Like, the monkey wore rabies to school today'. Though Sara heard from Tillie, who heard from Phil that it's actual some type of disease. Personal I still think it's some type clothing, though one can never be to sure."

"Averil." Sandra cooes, making me realize that this type of rambling happens a lot with my red haired servent.

"Do you have a point ?" Runa asks in a calm, non-accusatory mannor.

"I want to paint." Averil says bluntly.

"Well sure" I tell her, "we can all paint."

"I'm not good." Averil states, as if her rambling didn't explain it already.

"It's alright, I might not be good either, I've only sketched with pencil before." I reply

"I've only drawn the stars before." Runa explains shyly

"Well." Sandra says in a parental tone. "before we get into one big drawing party have we forgotten the reason we are here? We need to get Nadia ready for breakfast." And with that the, hustle of picking an outfit began.

Let The Selection start.

 _So now that you know the maidservants personalities, what do you think? Personally I'm going to have a lot of fun with Averil because she's going to be the gossiper of the palace and honestly, it's so much fun to write in rambling sentences. Sandra is going to be like the mom, and Runa is going to be like the ever present, calm older sister. I'm actually kinda basing her expressions and stuff on Elsa, though she smiles even when she's calm and has a more optimistic personality._

 _I'm going to be getting pretty busy in the next couple days so don't expect an update every day, though I will still try because I love writing and you guys deserve it. Though I wanted you guys to know ahead of time so you don't freak out when I don't update on a daily bases. Honestly, it might just be posted every other day, so not much of a difference. Anyways, feel free to review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter._


	7. Chapter 6

My heart rate speed up as I walked down the marble hall for the second time. It wasn't as if I was wondering where I was going, for the dinning room was just down the hall and to the right. It also wasn't that I was nervous of my appearance or cleanliness, for that had all been skillfully done in record time. Averil, though struggling on her own appearance, was actually spectacular at making over mine. My once adequate lashes had turned long and curled, my face had become cleared of any blemishes and my lips were as plump as any Two could hope for. Even my eyes had become more than just tools used for vision, they had become a mysterious gateway in which you could look at for days and yet never find the answer.

My clothes also held an air of elegance and mystery. My dress was as white as this marble hallway, much to my distaste for all meals I have had experience with were messy and gooey. Though Averil had assured me that this meal would be unnaturally clean. My dress also had a high neck, which is apparently called a turtle neck, for reasons unknown to me. Though this high neck wouldn't fool anyone into thinking of modesty, for this dress had no back whatsoever and is completely open for public eye. And when I say open, I mean open. It was as if someone had sold a dress halfway finished, or someone had taken this dress and cut the back out completely. It was gone. This left my tanned skin open for viewing before the dress finally decided to swoop over and put fabric right before my rear area. The dress also was designed to imitate my original application dress. For the skirt section was up to my knees in the front and swooped down into an almost train like length in the back. In fact, it would have been a train if Runa hadn't insisted, in that annoyingly calm voice of hers, that I wear a heeled torture device that they called 'pumps'. I had to actually be trained in the art of walking in them for over half an hour, and if that wasn't bad enough I had fallen over in them multiple times. All the while Averil had been laughing at my struggle.

My hair was originally going to be curled but, with my heel practice, Sondra had insisted on doing a messy bun and putting in an expensive looking, white pin that made the bun match the outfit. Then, she put in earrings that looked like a single, white teardrop, that had fallen down from multiple beads and was dangling by a thread.

So no, I didn't feel out of place, I felt out of place. I felt as if I had stumbled into a world of China teacups and ball gowns and everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to fail. I felt as if someone was looking down at me saying, this is your fault. You wished for this life, and now your gonna be a fool in it. If I had to be relearn moves as simple as walking, what more did I have to learn? I knew I would have to be taught edict but I haven't even made it that far in my 'schooling' yet. What if I fall as soon as I walk through the doors into the dinning room? What if I spill all over my white gown? What if I don't remember what spoon or fork to use at the table? What if everyone stares at me throughout breakfast? What if I get rejected on my first day? What if I'm just some charity case and was never actually meant to continue beyond this point? What if...

'Stop it' I told myself, 'you'll never succeed with that attitude' and with that I had reached my destination.

Two huge white doors stood in front of me. It was as if someone had research the words grand and foreboding and combined them into one, solid, physical state, that was these doors. They extended nearly to the ceiling and, instead of completely doming, came to a domed point. There were two doors, doors that I would simply have to push to enter. I just had to push them and I would enter my first trial, breakfast.

And with that happy thought I opened the doors.

 _Okay guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been having some SERIOUS writers block. I've talked with a writing friend and he gave me the idea to just write down the clips of ideas you have in your head, even if they are out of order. So I've been doing that and, though I'm not posting anything, I'm still writing. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. I actually wouldn't have even posted this yet, seeing as how nothing has actually happened and it's less that 1,000 words (okay 800 something but it still doesn't count) but I got some reviews telling me to update. And I will answer to my reviews! ?_

 _Also, whatever guest said that they would read my grocery list I FEAKIN LOVE YOU! And I see your FIOS reference. 3 ? Anyways, next update will have some actual content I promise you. Love you guys. And sorry for not posting._


	8. Chapter 7

As I opened the door I was surprised to find I was the first to enter, minus the royal family of course. And though Emporer Ricciardo and Empress Henrietta were still the leaders of our country I found Prince Alexius sitting at the head of the table, while his parents were simply standing and talking to him. Or at least, they were talking to him, now all eyes are on me. Most specifically the eyes of the prince himself. He seemed to be observing every inch of me, though not in a perverted or judgemental way. It seemed as if, to him, I was a puzzle that was still unsolved. I wanted to look away, to stare at the floor in embarrassment, or fear but I couldn't. It seemed as if I was lost in his eyes, a sea of the darkest blue that never seemed to end. His eyes seemed to have layers upon layers and no matter how hard I looked I couldn't see past the surface. As if I was only looking at a window, and had no way of getting past it.

"Hello." He says in a tone that, on the surface sounded cocky , though underneath held a sort of embarrassment.

"Hello." I responded, though my embarrassment was not as covered. I looked around and realized that his parents had left the room already and I was still standing there. "Ummm... I'll just, uhhhh... Sit down ." I say as I realize we must have been staring at each other for longer than I had expected.

I take one look at the long, elegant table and realize that I'm totally out of my element. There are thirty five other chairs lining the side of the table and each not only has three plates, but two of each utensil as well. Then, the napkins are folded into the shapes of tiny swans that are folded so well it almost looked as if they're gliding across each plate. Feeling self conscious I grabbed the nearest chair and sit down near the end. In order to save myself even more embarrassment I stare intently at my plate, taking in every detail that the artist had made. From the spirled gold circled that outlined the plate, to the flawless white China that almost looked cracked in several places, though was never quite broken.

"What?" He exclaims in such a way I'm inclined to look up from my scrutinization of the plate. "Am I so scary you sit all the way over there?"

"No." I reply honestly, "I just figured it be easier to sit down here, where you aren't watching me make a fool out of myself." I tell him, gesturing to the plates in front of me.

He chuckles a bit to himself before responding "Then why don't you come over here and let me show you what fork is which." He then pulls out the chair on his right, gesturing for me to sit there.

I join him near the head of the table, albeit hesitantly, and watch as he explains which fork is which, and why in the world there are three plates instead of one. The words flow smoothly off his tongue and he speaks with a sort of calmness that only the prince could possess during The Selection. Before he explains why the napkins need to be folded the door opens again and a woman walks in wearing a seductive red dress that leaves little to the imagination. Her dress is sleeveless, although it has a neckline that swoops down to near nudity. It has a line of thin, skin colored fabric in the dress near the belt line that gives the impression of a skirt and shirt, instead of a dress. Then, to top off the sluttiness of the outfit her dress stopped just below the butline. Her entire dress huggs her figure like a second skin so that she is showing off a figure that any girl would dream of. I immedietly look away, before I can examine her more because, honestly, the whole look disgusts me. Although, when I look at Alexius I see he is still staring, though not in a longing way. As if he was confused by her outfit, and maybe a little bit disgusted. I look back and examine the woman herself more thoroughly. The woman's face is haughty, her brown hair falls down her shoulder in light curls and her lipstick is a dark shade of red. It isn't as though her form is unappealing, she just gives off a fearful air. As if she is a wolf in sheeps clothing telling everyone else to back off her man or else.

"Ahhh, Madalynn." Alexius finally says, "Welcome to breakfast, please sit."

Madalynn struts over to us, taking advantage of the prince's gaze. Although before she can sit down, the door is opened again and a third girl enters. This girl has on a much nicer outfit and makes me feel more at ease than Madalynn did. She has a more timid appearance that seems similar, though not as drastic, as mine. She is a girl that I can see myself becoming friends with, if we are allowed to have friends during The Selection. She is wearing a turquoise dress with silver ruffles on the skirt and Spaggettii straps on the top. Her shoes are flats, which I envy greatly, as I'm still in my pumps. And her hair is black, extremely curly, and reaches just past her ears. She smiles, seemingly over her bashful moment.

"Hello Bonnie" Alexius addresses with a friendly kindness. Though before he can say anymore another girl open the door behind her.

This girl is wearing a pink dress that has short sleeves and hugs her curves. Although it doesn't give the appearance of being slutty because all around the dress is swirly, sparkly designs that gives the dress an air of childness. The skirt part of the dress only enhances the child like feel for it's the long kind, with ripples. It's the kind that children will spin in for hours on end because the skirt will poof up and spin around them like a tutu. The girl's face also hold's a little childlike air. For unlike everyone else so far, who was either confident or embarrassed, this girl looked excited. As if she had waited her whole life for this moment and finally she was here. Then, to top it all off, her blond hair was done in low pigtails. Although this didn't make her seem like a three year old trying desperately to get the prince's attention. It just made her seem like a bubbly person who enjoyed childlike things, no matter what anyone else said.

"Hello Juliette." The prince greets.

"Good Morning Your Highness." The girl, who I assume is named Juliette, responds before coming over to sit near me and Bonnie. For Bonnie had also come this way and was now pulling out the chair to sit next to me. It seemed as though both girls are avoiding Madalynn, and who can blame them when she is looking at us all with such distain.

"Please" the prince replies, "no need for formalities. You can just call me Alex." Then his gaze shifts to all of us in the room so far, "you can all call me Alex, in fact, I'd prefer it if you do. I will have to marry one of you after all."

Instead of feeling excited at this gesture of familiarity, as everyone else in the room is, I think back on his wording. Why did Prince Alexius, Alex, use the word have to? Now that I think about it, the prince really isn't given much of a choice in The Selection. He gets to pick one girl out of 35, and that's it. He doesn't get to choose how he meets us, when he meets us, where we go, he might not even be the one deciding which girls get chosen. When, on the other hand, every girl here applied to be here. Prince Alexius, Alex, may not even like any of us here. Though he would still have to marry someone and spend the rest of his life ruling with that person by his side. It's kind of sad really, all this wealth and he's still a prisoner.

To interrupt my pity party for the prince the doors open again, letting in a handful of girls that Alex greets. And the cycle continues, girls open the door, Alex greets them, and they take a seat at the long table. Some look young, some look old, some look beautiful, some not so beautiful, some confident, some scared, some elegent, some sexy, some pretty, though we all have one thing in common. We are all here for The Selection, we all are here competing for the prince.

So sorry for the late update guys. I just finished a camp, which I was going to tell you about but I didn't get another chapter finished before I left and I didn't want to do a chapter with just author notes. But this camp lasted a month, I went for 2 sessions, and had no electronics. On the bright side I had so much time to think about the story that I'm over my writers block. (Yea!) on the dark side (Star Wars reference intended) I wasn't able to update in FOREVER! So here it is. TADA! You got to meet His Royal Highness, Prince Alexius. You'll be seeing more of him soon. And you got to meet some of the other girls. What did you think?

As always, comments are appreciated. Actually, comments are desired. Even constructive critisism. Just comment. Please. Thanks. Love you guys.


	9. Chapter 8

The long, white, majestic dinning table reaches through the full extent of the room. Surrounded by 35 elegant dining chairs, and on each chair sits a selected. Some faces are clearer than others, but that doesn't matter because each face is drowned out by the handsome young man at the head. His regal clothes seem to shimmer in the light from the chandelier and his entire body seems to be chiseled, like the planes and angles in the sculptures of old. His crown seemed to be one of modest, but firm authority and his hands seemed so sure of themselves. And his eyes looked like a mix between constipated, and scared to death.

I examined my picture once more before shaking my head and erasing his face... again. It seemed like every time I tried it got worse and worse. First he just looked bored, then he looked angry, then sad, then cross eyed and now this. It was crazy because I had never had trouble drawing what was on my mind before. I was always able to draw exactly what I was feeling, even if it was a scary feeling. When I was young and naive I thought it was a talent that could get me somewhere but alas it is just a freaky talent I have, well, used to have. I can't understand why this is so difficult. I mean, it's not like I just gave Alex a quick glance before walking away. I had stared at him for who knows how long when I first entered, and then we had talked during breakfast too. Though, to be fair, he talked with everyone during breakfast.

He started with Madalynn, to be honest I think he started with her just to get out of the way though. He took her to a separate room and talked for about 5 minutes then continued going around clockwise, making me last. It wasn't as though I was bored throughout it, however, for Bonnie and Juliette were quite good company. It was actually pretty funny because when Alex first took Madalynn all of the selected were accounted for, sitting in their seats, and deathly quiet. You could have dropped a pin in that silence and the noise would have been deafening. Until, out of nowhere, Juliette pipes up and says, "I'm glad he wasn't a purple haired werewolf." and everyone broke into giggles.

It turned out that Bonnie was a five and played almost every instrument on the planet, though she specialized in piano and voice. Bonnie was also very modest for she would always turn down our compliments saying that she didn't play every instrument. Although Juliette almost shoved the compliment down Bonnie's throat by quizzing her on what instrument she played. The conversation was actually quite funny to hear, it went a little something like this.

"Guitar?"

"Yes, but that's a very stereotypical instrument so it's not surprising."

" Violin?"

"Almost every five owns a fiddle somewhere in the house, so it's not crazy that I learned how to play one."

To which Juliette replied with, "I guess you learned by just fiddling around with it." Then she started laughing at her own pun before continuing the interrogation. "Trumpet?"

"It almost always holds the melody for brass instruments, so I had to learn."

"Flute?"

"It was a really pretty instrument and my neighbor gave me lessons in return for use of my piano so..."

"Saxophone?"

"You can't do blues or jazz without it so..."

"Trombone?"

"Yes, but only because..."

"Tambourine?"

"Yes, because..."

"Drums?"

"Yes, although..."

"Accordion? bagpipes? Recorder?"

"Well, not bagpipes, but..."

" Girl, you have got to shut up and admit that your talented."

Then, when Bonnie had replied with, "only compared to some." Juliette had slumped into her chair in mock exhaustion. Though, before she could continue that little conversation The Prince, Alex, had called her away to talk. Then, sooner than I would have liked, I too was called in for the little one on one interrogation with Alex. And, when I was walking past all those girls to a secluded room with The Prince, it really felt like an interrogation. For, I could see everyone staring and judging me as I walked away. Though, when I was in the room, it seemed like a normal conversation, maybe even a date. Just two people, who probably meet while passing on the streets, who found each other interesting enough to get to know. We talked about his 2 year younger brother of, Benjamin, and his constant love of mischief. We laughed at how Ben, when he was an annoying little 10 year old, and how he had once pulled the rebel alarm. Sending everyone into full lockdown mode for 2 hours before anyone realized nothing was wrong. I told him about Odelia and how she was always a little angel, except for when she's hungry because then she's a wild animal. We talked about the way the palace shimmers in the light and how it seems as though it's everlasting. We talked about art, and how he wishes he could draw. And all the while I had been looking into his eyes. I had stared into those deep blue orbs, that were always so captivating and interested, for a good half hour at least. Though I couldn't duplicate them, I don't know why or how but I couldn't and I still can't.

I decide to just make his face a mist, make it so people can almost see underneath but can't because the fog is to strong. It adds a realm of mystery to the picture that I wish wasn't there, though looks intriguing none the less. I'm putting the finishing touches on the cloud when Runa walks up behind me.

"Nadia, did you make this?" She asks in awe. Though I don't understand why because I'm not even finished yet and Alex doesn't even have a face.

"I'm not finished yet, but yea." I reply without turning around to look at her.

"I must confess" she tells me in the same awed expression, "when you said you loved art I thought about cartoon people who live in over green trees and a perfectly blue sky. Though this, is certainly not the coloring book art I thought of. This is amazing!"

"Thanks." I say in honest gratitude for I had never showed anyone my art before, much less had them compliment me for it. When I turn around to look at Runa she is still staring at my painting.

"It truly is amazing." She says dreamily, "I only wish I could draw like that, and have it turn out so well."

I chuckle at this before replying, "It didn't come out so perfectly, I couldn't get Alex's eyes right so I gave up and put entire face in a mist. It really is pretty horrible."

"No." She says with a humble but firm voice, "I like the mist. It adds a new perspective that I assumed you put there on purpose."

"And what purpose is that?"

"Well, you hardly know The Prince yet, you haven't even had a first date or anything. So, for you, he's still a mystery. Although he won't be that mysterious for much longer."

"What?" I question, finally turning around to face her.

"I came out here to help get you ready. The Prince has chosen fourteen of the selected to go and is now starting to date the final twenty one. And Nadia, congratulations, you are the first date."

Hi guys! Here's another chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post it yesterday but I was really busy and wanted to give you quality over quantity. I actually think this works pretty well though, posting every other day. I think it will become a regular update thingy. Unless, of course, I get swamped with reviews. Then I'll try and update faster. So how did you like it? I honestly didn't know how to start this chapter because I wanted it to be during breakfast, but I didn't know how to start halfway through breakfast. So then I decided, after several failed attempts, that I should just do it by backstory and memory's. So TADA! Hope it worked.

(EmluvsMaxerica)- the younger sisters name is Odelia. I apologize if there were any spelling mistakes in previous chapters. I'll try and fix those. And just thank you for the AMAZING review.

PS- If anyone else wants to review go right ahead. I won't stop you. In fact, I'm even suggesting it. Review! Please! Tell me constructive criticisms, how you think the story should go, any other characters you think I should make, and even... Compliments. GASP!

Love you guys


	10. Chapter 9

As I get ready for my date I don't think I'm as nervous as I should be. My clothes are moderately fancy, something I would never be able to afford at home, but seem cheep in the palace. It consists of an overly large grey sweatshirt, with a grey tank top underneath it. The grey sweatshirt is pretty large so it has loose sleeves, showing off the straps of the undershirt. This larger sweatshirt also means that it has extra length, making it go down to my upper thigh area. Sonora has also given me some black leggings to wear underneath it all, so my muscular legs are accented through the tight material. Then Runa put my hair into what she calls a messy french braid. I'm given subtle jewelry to wear; stud earrings, no necklace and thin, circular, black bands to wear on my wrists (though I don't understand why it's necessary, since my over large sleeves cover them up.) Then, much to my delight, I am given a pair of black flats.

So, currently, I'm feeling quite at ease. I'm so comfortable that I'm laying on my bed and just staring out the window. It's dark outside now, though it's not extremely late, and you can see the stars outside. It's strange thinking that they are the same stars that I had looked up to my whole life, for they look so different now. It seems as though they just look like a perfect backdrop. Just a pretty piece of scenery that matches the garden, though at home it was the focal point. Nothing could compare to the glitter in the night sky, for there were no competing lights to drown out its glory. Every Seven kept lights off at all times, if they even had an option to turn them on in the first place, so whenever you looked up all you saw were the stars. In fact, Odelia and I used to have little parties every full moon, for it was the only time we could have actual light shinning through the darkness. Just the thought of her makes me smile and I realize I haven't written to her yet. So I immediately get up and grab the nearest paper, which is quite simple since there is paper nearly everywhere, and start writing.

 _Dear Odelia_

 _I can't believe it's been two days since I said goodbye to you. Life's been spectacular so far, you would love it. The dresses here are simply the most beautiful things you can imagine, and it's so clean here I was able to wear a white dress to breakfast! Can you believe it? I have also been forced to wear these awkward contraptions that they call high heels. They are similar to normal shoes except the heel part it raised off the ground significantly more than the toes. Forcing you to stand unevenly on the balls of your feet and causing falling to be a common event..._

I was cut off from my letter as the door opened and in walked The Prince, although he didn't look too princely. He just looked like a normal guy. He was wearing jeans that were slightly faded and a black shirt to go along with it. His brown hair was slightly messy, though not a rat's nest either. It seemed as though he had tried to tame it using only a brush and had succeeded only temporarily. Then, I looked at his eyes and I was lost again. It wasn't as though we were having a staring contest though. It was as if he was a lock that still needed a key, and I was trying to pick it because behind those doors was a treasure that I found to be more intriguing every moment I stared.

"Shall we be on our way?" Alex finally asked

"Yes." I reply, "Yes we shall."

"I must confess" Alex says, " when my servants told me I didn't have to dress up I was skeptical, though I'm glad they did. It removes a whole layer of stress from this date that I didn't even realize was there."

"I agree" I say wholeheartedly, "before you came I was able to just lay on my bed and wait. When, if I was dressed up, I probably would have paced around my room in impatience."

Alex chuckles a little bit before we fall into a comfortable silence. It was fine since I didn't feel like talking as we were walking down the marble hallway and obviously Alex didn't either. I felt a little guilty as we passed by the doors I knew lead to the other selected rooms. For I was the first date, and it was so quiet that they could probably hear us through the doors. Finally though, as Alex pressed the door for the elevators I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer.

"Where are we you going?"

"The garden." He replies, "You said in your application that you love art. So I'm going to give you some of my favorite inspirations."

Hello again. So I promised I would post every other day and TADA! I'm sorry a lot of my followers will probably not read this today since it's so late but I was true to my word and posted. *acomplished sigh of relief* It's been so busy these past two days that I ended up staying up till about midnight writing this (if you can't see the publication time). I'm sorry not much plot moving happened and the date part isn't technically happening but don't worry. I've got some good ideas for this date and wanted to write them when I had actual time. I also wanted to post this when it's still the eighth. Anyway, TADA again. And hope you like it.

(EmluvsMaxeruca)- yes your review was amazing! It was actually the review that gave me enough stamina to stay up late writing (since I had to wake up early today as well). Also the confrontation idea is really good. I actually hadn't thought about that before and really want to add it in now that you said that. Thanks for always reviewing!

That goes for anyone else too. Review please. Reviewing is good for the health and self esteem of both you and me! You can review just to do good deed for the day. If you review I get more motivation to update! Pretty please with a cherry on top. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 10

As the door to the gardens open I feel a gust of wind blow past my face, giving me a sense of giddiness that I hadn't experienced in a long time. The air wasn't to cold, or to warm, it was simply a gust of wind that had blown past the boundaries of the door in order to give me a sneak peak of the garden itself. I couldn't see it yet, for Alex was standing in front of the doors, slowly opening them one painstakingly long inch at a time.

"Are you trying to impress me by getting me to think the door's heavy?" I ask, "Or just being a wise guy and blocking the view of the gardens for as long as possible?"

"Impress you" he responds sheepishly, "although, guessing from your response, you know for a fact how light these doors are so..." He then pushes both doors open at the same time, giving me a grand first view of the gardens. It was spectacular, it was huge, I needed to draw a million pictures of it. For the first mile it was the stereotypical castle garden. It had beautiful, exotic plants in square sections. For there were stone pathways that carved through the garden in parallel and perpendicular lines. These pathways made walking through the gardens and seeing the plants easier, and looked well worn. In the center of this tame garden rested a beautiful fountain, with three layers and a strange assortment of coins in its basin.

Though it wasn't the first mile that caught my attention. Beyond it, from an almost definite line and past, was an actual jungle. It had was full of towering trees and swooping vines, bright flowers and the brownest of dirt, bushes that you couldn't even see through and it was green everywhere. I wanted to dash to that place and explore, for I couldn't see how far it went, if it ended at all. It had a look that seemed endless, and I wanted to climb the tallest tree in order to investigate. How could such a wild thing exist in such a tame place? How could the castle have enough room to house a forest in the first place? Wait. The palace, the prince! He's standing right next to me. And, as I do quick check of my appearance, I realize that I'm standing, staring open mouthed at the jungle, and I'm gaping. Darn it. I look over at him and realize he's smiling at me. Smiling! I can't believe I just did that, how rude of me, I'm probably blushing so hard right now.

"I take it you like the gardens?" He asks politely with the same smile in his face, not a smirk but a delighted smile, as though he was quite pleased with my reaction.

"Gardens, is a bit of an understatement. Don't you think?" I reply, still a little embarrassed my my obvious gaping moment.

"Yes" he laughs, "Yes I think so, do you want a tour?"

"I would love one!" I reply with a bit to much enthusiasm. He then laughs again, only causing me to blush more. I swear, by the end of this I will be a permanent shade of red.

"Well then" he replies with a mock formality voice before holding out his arm in a bent angle. He holds it so that his hand is facing his side and his elbow was facing me, "shall we walk?"

"Yes." I answer with the same mock formality, "I do agree that we should endeavor to move our feet in the direction of that jungle." Then, I link my hand into his own and we walk towards the jungle arm in arm.

It was crazy to think that I'm walking arm and arm with The high and Mighty Prince Alexius. For this man next to me didn't feel so high and mighty, he just felt normal. As if he was just a servant, showing me around the garden he weeded every day. Not a prince showing me around the jungle he owned. He was walking so casually and smiling a smile with such glee that you couldn't help but smile along. It seemed weird to me that he owned all this and would soon own the kingdom some day. In just a few short years he would own my little apartment down in Seven territory, even though he had never even seen it. I laughed a little bit thinking about how he would feel living in my little Seven home.

"What?" He asked with a childlike glee that made me think if I said nothing he would tickle me

"I was just thinking." I decided to reply honestly, for I was very ticklish, "that this is so huge compared to what I'm used to. If you would have told me a week ago that I would be here. Walking arm and arm with the High and Mighty Prince Alexius" He chuckled at that part, " walking towards a jungle of a garden inside the castle. I would have called you crazy and walked away laughing. But now, I don't know, it still seems crazy, but I like it.

"And if you would have told me a week ago that I would be walking arm and arm with a Seven, getting ready to show her my favorite spot in the entire castle. I would have called you crazy and walked away."

"Why not laughing?"

"A prince can't show his true feelings. If he laughs at something, and people take offense to it. Then the whole monarchy could be destroyed through rebellion."

"Drastic much?"

"You'd be surprised." He replies, his tone full of honesty and sorrow, though covered by a thin layer of humor. "The people in the castes would take almost any excuse to rebel."

"Yes, well I think your laugh is wonderful, and I hear it quite often." I tell him, trying to cheer him up a bit

"No you don't." He replies and his face suddenly turn towards me with a mock accusatory but fully surprised look.

"Yes, I do." I tell him, "When I first came into breakfast you chuckled at my inability to tell to salad fork from the dessert fork. Which, by the way, is completely unfair. Back in Sevens we didn't even used forks, we used spoons, a hammer and an occasional knife. Then, to get back of track, you laughed..."

"Wait!" He interrupts me with such a confused expression on his face it makes me want to laugh, "a HAMMER? Why do you use a hammer?"

"Can openers are too expensive and food is scarce. Therefore, when we do get canned food we can't just throw it out, so we use a hammer and a couple of well placed plates underneath. Then, we just scoop up our food with spoons and, after that, lick our plates clean. It's not proper, but it's food."

When I look back at Alex his face is so surprised it makes me want to giggle. He still seems a little bit confused but now his mouth is open and he can't form a coherent sentence.

"It's not that bad." I tell him, "people used to die of starvation all the time in Seven territory, but now, thanks to the palace's occasional food distribution, we get 2-3 meals a day and can even afford sunscreen."

I could tell that this didn't sit well with Alex because his face had turned stony and he seemed far away. I didn't want to interrupt him, seeing as how he was still the prince and my fate lay in his hands, so we walked in silence as we entered the jungle. Though, now that I'm seeing the jungle from the inside, I think that maybe it wasn't that bad that we had stopped talking. For, if we were talking I would have stopped anyway. I had lost all train of thought. This place seemed to beautiful to be real and I looked at it all with an almost childlike glee. I couldn't believe that I had access to this garden whenever I wanted. With each glance around I saw another perfect picture.

A saw a tree that towered over every surrounding plant and nearly touched the clouds. I saw an exotic, red flower that was framed perfectly inside a palm of the most vibrant green. I saw a small mushroom that was attempting to peak it's way out of a clump of tall, overgrown grass. I saw a bush full of the lushest strawberries and was nearly falling over because of their weight. And this was just in my first couple steps.

"How do you do it?" Alex suddenly asks, breaking our silence.

"Do what?" I reply for I was truly clueless as to what he was talking about

"See so much beauty in the world, even though you're forced to go through all that pain?"

"I guess that's why." I respond, "if your surrounded by so much darkness it makes the beauty shines brighter."

He stares at me in curious awe a bit before stopping our walk all together, "We're here!" He announces with a dramatic personality change and a wave of his hands. I don't quite understand because here isn't exactly as beautiful as I expected. I had seen more beautiful places on the way here, though I decided to look around before I judged too quickly. There was a stone covered by a wall of moss and vines, there were trees every couple feet. There was a fallen log with mushrooms growing on the side and the sound of running water nearby, possible a waterfall because the sound was more of a roar than a trickle. Though there was no water in this location, making it ever more dull.

"Great!" I tell him excitedly before calming my features down to a serious expression and saying, "Where exactly is here?"

He laughs again and smiles mischievously before replying, "you'll see."

Then he takes hold of the blob of vines and pulls it away like a curtain and I see the real reason why it was his favorite place. Carefully concealed behind a veil of moss and veins is a world unlike no other. A tropical paradise that makes me long for a paper and pencil, or stencil, or colored pencils, or paint or ANYTHING I can use to paint this scene.

There were beautiful, exotic flowers and bushes that produced beautiful, edible berries. Though, this was the same as everywhere else in the jungle. The thing that made this place special was a huge waterfall that came down from a rock ledge. The water was pristine, pure and fell into a deep lake that looked perfect for swimming in. It seemed as though it had been used for swimming in multiple times for I could see a rope hanging from a branch just over the top of the waterfall. As if someone had used to swing off if and into the lake below. As I looked up to inspect the tree I could see that, though its branches didn't start until about 10 feet up the tree, the limbs were cupped in a sort of way that a person or two could lay inside them and be perfectly comfortable. Seeing this tree made me realize why branches were sometimes called arms, for these limbs seemed to be ready to hold anyone who dared reach it. And I could see that Alex had reached it often, for not only was there a rope that could be used to swing off the tree into the waterfall, but there was also a rope latter that hung from the tree so that anyone could get up easily.

"Wow." I said after staring in awe, again.

"I know." Alex said with a joy of a kid showing off a new toy for the first time.

"Wow." I repeat

"I KNOW!" Alex repeats with the same joy and giddiness as he did before.

I stare at the pool in awe and at that moment all I can think about is that I've never gone swimming before. I forget about the clothes and makeup I'm wearing, I forget that I'm with the prince, I forget that I'm supposed to be composed and I forget that I can't swim. All I think about is that this might be my one and only chance to learn, and I wasn't going to let it slip away.

"Race you to the lake!" I yell right before running towards the beautiful expanse of water before me.

"Wait." Alex exclaims while processing what I just said. Then racing after me in a failing attempt to beat me.

By the time he got to the waters edge I had already shed my shoes and was knee deep in the refreshing water. I couldn't believe this was actually happening! I can't believe I'm walking around in a lake! I can't believe I'm continuing to walk in the cold water! I can't believe that I'm racing the prince! I can't believe I'm winning! I can't believe... I can't believe Alex's shirtless. I look back and see his toned body coming towards me in the water, racing after me with the surprised but excited expression of one who was surprised to be beat, but happy to be playing. Though I couldn't concentrate on his face for too long as his exposed 6-pack came into view. I was sure I was staring, though I couldn't peel my eyes away. I had seen a males body before since most Sevens worked long and hard all day and came home sweaty. And David, my sweet older brother David, had made it a normal occasion to walk around the house shirtless. Though I had never quite noticed how beautiful it could be until now. And with him racing towards me and water splashing around him, he seemed like a sculpture in the middle of a fountain. He seemed so perfect, so beautiful, so close, and so closer, and he was still running towards me.

I just barely had enough time to scream and hold my breath when I realized what he was going to do. And just like that, I was soaked. I could still touch so I was in no fear of drowning, in fact, I felt no fear at all, I felt so giddy I wanted to laugh. So, when we resurfaced, that's exactly what I did, laughed. And, obviously, Alex agreed for he laughed along with me. And just like that we were playing like little kids. Splashing each other and running away before we got splashed in return. Laughing all the while and occasionally getting close enough to rub against each other.

And when we realized it was past midnight and we had been gone an hour longer than we originally planned we both, reluctantly, got out of the water. And when I walked back to my room soaking wet and shivering I couldn't be happier for Alex was walking beside me, shivering and soaked too. And when we walked by the other rooms we didn't care that we were loud and laughing our heads off, for in our world it was just us. And I couldn't be happier.

Hey guys! So this is my longest chapter yet, over 2,500 words! I'm so impressed with myself. I hope you guys like it. It was so fun to write. Starting with the awkward pauses in the conversations and the staring off in the distance. Leading too the happy couple we all wanted to see. Thanks for everyone who's read this far and is a fan of my fanfiction.

(EmluvsMaxerica)- Thanks so much for your constant reviews and input. It really makes writing this a whole lot more fun. And yes, I'm going for that relaxed chemistry feel and hope it's turning out right. I'm trying to make him very caring about every girl, though having a soft spot for Nadia type thing.

If you want to review, please do! If you feel like, maybe I could review on this. Please review. If you feel like you would never review in this in a million years. Then take a step out of your comfort zone and review. Just review. I love you all!


	12. Chapter 11

I wake up this morning feeling more refreshed than I've felt in years. Not only was I able to sleep in until past sunrise, admittedly not much past sunrise, but I also had a great, nightmare free, sleep. Not only do I feel physically refreshed though, I also felt mentally refreshed. I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Good Morning!" A voice says, making me sit up in bed. Once I do I realize it's Runa, looking as pretty as ever and holding a tray full of food.

"Good Morning!" I reply as she sets down the tray on my lap and I realize it's breakfast. "What's this for?" I question suspiciously. I knew that The Selection was a public event and everything had to be documented for public entertainment. I also knew that the cameras aren't as prominent as they used to be, so that us Selected won't think about acting for the cameras. Though, did the palace staff go as far as putting cameras in our rooms? For I was sure that all meals were documented and here I was, having breakfast in bed.

"Oh!" Runa exclaims as if she read my mind, "No, the cameras are not in your room! You are simply having breakfast in bed because a mishap occurred with some of the dinning room cameras. There are people fixing them this morning so the official breakfast and lunch has to be canceled and the dinning room is off limits till dinner. Until then, if your hungry there will be snacks in the women's parlor and lunch will be served to you wherever you desire."

"Thanks Runa." I tell her, because in all honesty, if I had gone the rest of the day thinking that I couldn't even get dressed off camera it would have been a very stressful day. Actually, now that I think of it, I should have been dressed all ready. Where were Sondra and Averil? They always helped me prepare in the morning, not that I needed it. Although I still missed them and wondered where they were. I decide to ask Runa this bothering question.

"Well" she replies, not taking her eyes away from the curtains she was opening, "They are simply helping in the kitchens. Sondra's sister works in the kitchens and, with the dinning room being blocked off, the kitchen staff has had their hands full. They have had to hand deliver almost every breakfast, all while keeping the cold stuff frozen and the boiled stuff steaming. It has been quite a chaotic mess."

"But wouldn't the routine be the same?" I ask confused, "I understand that it's busier because people are trying to fix the cameras in the Dinning room, but the kitchen staff shouldn't have to change much. Right?"

I knew I had struck gold with that statement because Runa suddenly looked nervous. "Well... with the waitressing it's been difficult." She says as if her statement is a question.

"Runa." I say with as calm of a voice as I could muster, "I know I'm not a cook, but I do know how serving works. If one of every selected's personal maids helps with breakfast deliveries. Then the kitchen staff should be done early, not late." I then look her straight in her eyes before asking my final question. "What's going on?"

I watch as Runa's shoulders slump and she sighs audibly, as it giving into defeat. She then takes a deep breath before continuing, "There has been a slight power outage over certain rooms in the palace, the kitchen was one of them. The staff has been up since midnight trying to save all the food that needs to be refrigerated and checking what rooms still have power. So far the kitchen, dinning room, hallway 12, ballroom, office 1 and servants quarters are all without power. Although we haven't checked every room yet. We aren't supposed to tell any of the selected in fear of a widespread panick occurring. But I'm panicking and I don't know what to do and..."

"Hey!" I say interrupting her rant, "I know you probably weren't supposed to tell me this." She nods, eyes returning to their normal, bright glow, "but now that I know, why don't I help?"

"I'd get in trouble for telling you." She states rationally, "and with the staff being so stressed lately I don't know how they'd react to you being there."

"I was being rather pushy." I state, "and it sounds like you still need all the help you can get!"

"Well." She says, regaining her composure, "we do need more help. The Emperor has even been talking about of hiring more servants to help fix this. And since this would put everyone's job at risk I think that they'll welcome any help they can get."

I understood her concern about being fired. Back when I was working the gardens every day I was constantly trying to do my best. Although sometimes the employer would give me a big job and my best was not enough, so they would hire another Seven to 'help' me. After that job was over the employer would have to make the decision to let one of us go, for they only needed one Seven to do the daily jobs. When this happened, even though I was their first Seven, they didn't often chose to keep the young, weak girl who needed help in the first place.

"Of course I'll help!" I say excitedly, "I haven't been able to do a decent days work since I got here and, though I feel pampered, I also feel like a spoiled brat. I need some work to do, just let throw some clothes on and we'll get a move on." I start getting dressed while Runa laughs at my response

"Your not a spoiled brat!" She says, "your one of the nicest girls here, even Alex sees it!" I'm a little thrown off guard by her casual use of his common name. Although I guess that she has worked here for a long time, maybe all servants start to call him Alex after a while. I'm so busy thinking about Alex's relation to his staff that Runa's next statement throws me off guard. "I heard you laughing last night, late last night! You got along really well didn't you?"

I was too embarrassed to think about any implications or emotions behind her words. I was tomato red for sure and couldn't even come up with a decent response to her question. Thankfully though I had just finished getting dressed so I change the topic and ask, "where is the kitchen? Lead the way!"

As I walk towards the kitchen I realize the slow decline of formality. The doorways start to be stone instead of marble, the floor tiles stop being intricately designed, the paintings on the walls turn into fancy lights, then into normal lamps, even the air stops smelling like feminine perfume. The hallways also started showing more color than the sterile white I was becoming accustom to. It seemed like every room we passed had a different color rug, or carpet. The first started off with a white yellow, the second was a white green, then a light pink until eventual I was walking past rooms with vivid blue carpets or dark red walls. I feel more at home with every step away from the bleached, white, marble halls. I feel like I could sprint down these halls laughing and nobody would care, in fact, they might even laugh with me. This place feels homey, safe and smelled like chocolate chip cookies. I knew we were close to the kitchen.

"And here we are!" Runa exclaimed gesturing towards a pair of double swinging doors. These doors seemed splattered with paint from a distance, though closer up I could tell that each color mark was a signature. Each person seemed to have signed with their own color and style. Some signatures were in dark blue, some in light, some using many colors and some in plain black, some in print, some in cursive. Though they all had one thing in common, they were all members as the palace staff at one point or another.

They weren't the small swinging doors you would see at a salon, they filled up the entire door frame. Although these doors were still the most welcoming doors I had seen in the entire castle. Maybe it was the fact that the door was filled with the signatures of the staff, maybe the fact these doors were the first I had seen without an obvious lock on them, maybe the fact that the aroma of chocolate chip cookies was wafting out of them. I didn't know why, but I smiled wide at the sight of it none the less.

"It's a tradition." She told me, smiling just as wide as I was, "If you have worked over a day in the palace then you get to sign your name. It's become such a big hit that we've had to write over some of the names. Mine is right here!" She then pointed to a name written in swirling black cursive that read Runa Giolda. "Took me far to long to get it that neat." She commented, "though completely worth it! Some people used yellow and you can hardly see it! I wrote mine in black, so it's bold! And because it's bold I had to make sure it looked alright."

"Runa?" A voice commented from inside, "Is that you? Come on silly girl, we've got more work to do."

"Coming!" Runa replied right before pushing open the colorful doors. "I brought some extra help." Runa told an older lady who I assume had been the one to call her in.

The lady was definitely older, she had wrinkles all over her skin and her hair was a grayish white color that had been put into a bum on the top of her head. This woman also had the stereotypical plump body of someone who works in the palace kitchens. Though the thing that set her apart from every old lady on the streets was her eyes. Her dark brown eyes drastically conflicted with her aging body and seemed to jump with excitement. Even in this dark kitchen full of candles, battery activated timers and aggravated people she seemed as happy as a lark. She seemed like the perfect grandmother and I loved her instantly.

"Oh thank goodness!" The old lady exclaimed, "If we don't pick up the pace soon the king'l have a right fit! Come girl." She exclaimed rapidly and gestured for me to come towards her. "I'm Mari Nokamis, but you can call me Mrs. N for short since it's a real mouthful. What's yours?"

"Nadia Garison." I reply while Mrs. N hands me a dishrag and leads me to a sing if dirty dishes, "so I guess that means I'm Miss N"

"Your not missin'" she replies, not even missing a beat, "your right here!" She then laughs at her own pun before quickly asking if I could clean the pots in the sink, then dry them.

"Sure." I reply immediately, for I knew this was what I was here for, "although I don't know where to put anything once they are clean."

"Just set 'm on the table next to ya deary." She says, gesturing to a table full of even more dirty dishes. Then, with a sweep of her hand she pushes them all into the sink. Causing a massive splash, along with a now overflowing sink of dishes. She then takes out a wet washcloth from one of the many pockets in her apron, wipes all the crumbs off the table and into her hand using a complex back and forth motion. Then, to finish it all off, she takes large, dry, towel out of yet another pocket and hands it to me with a bowing gesture. "For you m'lady" she says dramatically before a timer goes off and she runs to the fire to remove a tray of, what looked like cookies.

'Well' I think to myself, 'might as well get started.'

And so I did. I scrubbed plate after plate, polished utensil after utensil, I wiped down cup after cup. I made sure every pot and pan was cleansed to perfection and every bowl sparkled like a mirror. It seemed like every time I placed a fully washed item down on the table someone would take it, sometimes even before I was able to dry it. It seemed like every object I washed someone would place two more in my sink of wet, soapy slush. I worked for hours and hours, until my hands had turned to prunes and far after. Sometimes people would talk to me, although the time was often cut short as a timer would go off and they would hurry back to the fire and continue his or her work. There were times that I felt like it was impossible, like when I was reaching elbow deep into the sink and still not reaching the bottom of the sink, or when was reaching shoulder deep into the sink to fish out the last fork and someone dumps another pile of dirty pots and pans into the soapy depths.

It turns out the only way I was able to survive the loads of dishes was when Runa started helping me. With the two of us working together we were slowly able to unpile a seemingly never ending mountain of dishes. We started out in silence as we vigorously tried to clean all the plates before the next timer went off and were handed another stack to clean. Then, as we started to anticipate one another's moves, we were able to converse while working. It started out casual, talking about the weather and what foods were being made in the kitchen. Then it became a little more personal, she would ask me about my family. I explained Odelia in heavy detail, and left out all detail of my brother's death or my parents absence. It turned out, however, that Runa understood my situation. For she talked all about Mrs. N and how she was always such a motherly figure. Though I never heard her talk about her real parents, or her life before she came to the palace. I knew what the avoidance of certain topics meant so I changed this one as soon as possible.

"So" I say after about an hour of talking, "How are you romance wise? You know that I'm in the selection but I've never heard you talk about any guy yet." Runa, being the poor lier she is, immedietly blushes and looks down.

"There's no one" she says meekly.

"Come on!" I insist, "there has to be someone that you like! No one blushes that red without a reason."

"Well, there is this one guy." She says slowly at first, but gaining confidence as she talks, "he's sweet, caring, funny and not bad looking. But we ended it recently, it just got to much to handle." I felt a little bad for Runa. I didn't understand how someone could dump her. She was drop dead gorgeous with no makeup, had a steady job in the palace and was always sweet.

"His decision or yours?" I ask, wondering if I'm starting to pry.

"A little on both fronts, though mostly his." She explains vaguely.

"How long have you known each other?" I ask, now knowing I'm prying.

"Since we were kids." She said, "We used to sit around in the kitchen while the staff would give us each a cookie that they had just baked." Runa's eyes suddenly got glassy and she stopped working, as if she was remembering old times, "We used to spend as much time eating our one cookie as we possible could. It was time for us to escape work for a couple minutes and just sit together. This daily escape continued through all our childhood."

I was confused as to why she was telling me all this, although a quick glance at Mrs. N answered that question. Mrs. N made a single tear gesture down her cheek and then pointed at Runa. She had a sympathetic expression on her face and seemed to pity her adoptive grandaughter. The breakup must have been just recently, since Mrs. N was feeling so protective, and Runa was feeling so emotional.

"Eventually, as we became older" Runa continued "we took our cookies outside the kitchen and just talked for hours in whatever room we pleased. I know that the staff was just letting us have a break, but we still kept up the cookie act. We would talk only until we had both finished our cookies, then we would both go back to work. He was so adorable when he first asked my out. He was blushing so hard and he kept stammering the words so I couldn't understand him. I told him that he would never get any ladies if he kept stuttering like that. Then he responded with, 'but I don't want all the ladies, I just want you.'"

Runa stopped talking suddenly and her eyes came back into focus for a second before she squeezed them closed, once again prohibiting my view into her emotions. Though I didn't need to see her eyes to guess what she was feeling. For I soon saw that Runa was crying, and all to soon she started trembling as well. I didn't know how to help with bad breakups, but I did know how to comfort a crying child. So I did for Runa what I always did with Odelia, I held her as she wept. Mrs. N came over as quickly as she could manage and held Runa along with me. We all stood there for a few minutes, the only unmoving figures in a kitchen full of noise. We both stood there, comforting a girl we both have come to care for, Runa.

"Nadia, you should go right now." Mrs. N said in a calming tone, after only a few minutes of our comforting Runa.

"But Mrs. N!" I protested, "there's still so much work to be done and I couldn't possibly leave now."

"Child." She says in the same calming mannor, although it had a commanding sense to it as well, "Runa will be fine. You, on the other hand, need to get ready for dinner. You've already skipped lunch in order to help us out and you need to get ready. Dinners are always a fancy occasion. I'll send Runa up to your room when she's ready. Okay?"

Her tone made it clear that it was not a question so I responded the only way I could, "Okay."

I walked out the colorful kitchen doors only to realize the hallway lights were now off. Probably to fix the electricity of a room with the same circuit as this one. Though this wasn't a safety hazard it still made me disoriented.

Yep. I was definitely going to get lost.

Hey guys! So this has been my longest chapter so far, with over 3,000 words! I don't know about anyone else whose reading this, but I'm pretty impressed with myself. Seeing as how this is my first fanfic and all. Anyway, what did you think? I decided to show off a bit more personality wise for Nadia in this chapter, showing her perseverance and hardworkeryness. I also chose to make her relationship with her maids a bit stronger, maybe even a friendship. I thought that since Nadia has lived her whole life a servant she should at least get to know the staff. Also, what did you think of the unknown power outage. Was it really just technical stuff, or was it a stealthy rebel attack? You'll see later (probably much later). Also, what did you think about Runa. I wanted to explore her emotions a bit more and make her more than just a pretty maid.

Also, for anyone who didn't see the update on my profile, I have changed the update time to once a week. Things are starting to get busy for me, with school preparations, getting serious about getting a job and helping lead a kids camp. Therefore, I have decided to go quality over quantity. So yea... Every Sunday I'll be updating and the chapters should get pretty long as I learn to manage my schedual better.

(EmluvsMaxerica)- Thanks for the compliments. I really enjoy reading your reviews! They make me so happy inside! Anyways, now that I got that off my chest I will answer your question. In the last chapter they kept all their clothes on, except for Alex's shirt. Sorry that that wasn't clear. Also, next chapter will include the confrontation with Madalynn thing. And just a sneak peak, it may or may not be because she helped work in the kitchens during this chapter.

Now for the review section. Reviewing will help me update faster (it really will!) Reviewing boosts my self-esteem and gets my creative juices flowing. It could be a compliment, it could be constructive critisism, it could be ideas for future plot. Just review. Please!


	13. Chapter 12

The hallways, while seemingly innocent, soon turn into an endless labyrinth. Occasionally I would recognize something familiar, such as a lamp or a multicolored rug, though as soon as I followed that trail I would come across a completely foreign hallway and I would once again be lost. It seemed as if every turn I made only led me further and further away from where I wanted to go. Normally, there would be a servant somewhere to offer direction, or at least this was what I assumed. However, with all the servants hurrying around to help with the power outage, I had not been able to cross paths with a single one.

After what felt like a good hour of walking, I realize that the scenery was quite different from when I had started. The walls, that were originally drywall and marble, had turned into a stone that seemed ancient. The lighting had also changed from a fluorescent glow, one that always made it seem like a window was open, to a yellowy glow that seemed more like firelight. This new light changed all the carpets and tapestries from a festive-like servants hallway, into a hallway that belonged in an ancient castle.

After a couple more steps I decide to accepted my confusion and just go with it, after all, how often does one get the chance to explore a centuries old palace? I wander the castle aimlessly, taking whatever hallway seemed the most interesting. The hallways became less and less decorative and more and more functional until I eventually found myself in a long hallway in which I could see no end.

However, the hallway was not what caught my attention, instead it was what hung on the hallway that caused me to stop in awe. Hanging along the entirety of the wall were picture frames. Intrigued, I jogged up to see the first one. It was a picture of a man, though the picture seemed extremely old. The man was wearing a white wig and had the eyes of a tired old man who had seen and done more than most. He was in a soldier's uniform, though I could not tell much else because the bottom of the painting had been burnt. Out of curiosity I looked down to the gold nameplate below the man. It read...

George Washington

Ruled from 1789 to 1797

United States of America

I was in awe, 1789, how could such a painting have survived this long? Why did someone burn a painting of such a historic man. Who saved the painting? Curiously I looked to the next portrait and, sure enough, it read

John Adams

Ruled from 1797 to 1801

United States of America

I look down the endless hallway, truly all these people hadn't lead this country? Curiously, I continue to walk down the endless hallway examining names like, Lincoln, Roosevelt, and Kennedy. As I walk the faces start blurring together, there seemed to be hundreds of faces down this hall. I began to feel bad for not caring, after all, each man here had dedicated years of his life for the success of his country, yet I simply couldn't keep faces straight and walked along.

Slowly, as time went on, the portraits became less and less formal, some even looked like photographs taken with cameras. I was happily surprised when the first African American was shown, and even happier when I came across a woman. I smiled at the thought of a woman having power, the amazing things that would happen, but also the terrors of what would happen once every month.

It wasn't for a good while past that the portraits stopped being President and started becoming Emperors. Gregory Illéa was naturally the first name to change from the United States of America to Illéa and his portrait was of the great war hero that he was.

The portraits also began to seem more family oriented, after all, one can not rule for an entire lifetime without someone by your side. There were pictures of cute little children with their all powerful parents, and it would always amaze me how good the paintings were. After all, the children must have grown quite fidgety and it must've been difficult to paint. It was also quite fun for me to try to pick out the eldest child and attempt to see their resemblance with their ruling selves in the next portrait. Some were easy, as their features stayed the same, though some emperors had overgone drastic changes throughout their lifetimes. However, after a couple portraits of practice, I began to get the hang of it.

The game was beginning to grow quite easy by the time I got to the portrait of Emperor Maxon and Empress America. They had twins, which caused me to really study a moment before realizing that it was the female, Eadlyn, who had donned the crown.

I was quite disappointed when I came to the end of the hallway, seeing the familiar names of Emperor Riccardo and Empress Henrietta. Though I was so consumed in the artwork that I didn't notice I was about to run into someone until it was too late.

"Ooff" I grunted as I ran straight into the torso of a man that, thankfully, had seen me making my way towards him and was expecting it. The man was well built and smelled like a mixture of pine trees and sea breeze, which was surprising since the castle was quite far away from any ocean. I quickly look up, in order to see who I had just embarrassed myself in front of and, no surprise, it was the prince. Hadn't my day been eventful enough already?

"Sorry Your Highness!" I spluttered while taking a step back, "I didn't see you. Obviously I should have, I mean, you were just standing there. But I didn't, and it was only because I was too busy looking at the artwork. Not that the artwork is more important than looking out for myself. It's just that I've been lost for a while and hadn't seen anyone so I just assumed no one would be here. It's totally my fault and I…." I trail off when I look at the prince and realize that he's laughing at me. Laughing! I've been totally humiliated and have been caught snooping, yet he has the audacity to laugh!

"Look" I say with as much confidence as I could muster. "I have had a very eventful day and would appreciate it if you would point me in the right direction so I could prepare for dinner."

This, for some reason, only makes the prince laugh more. Pretty soon he is actually hunching over in hysterical laughter, something that I would normally be concerned about, though the Prince somehow manages to make it look handsome. So, instead, I just wait there and tap my foot emphatically

"Dinner ended half an hour ago." he explains when he finally catches his breath

"Well, I wouldn't have known that, would I?" I question with a type of expression that shows that my fact should be obvious. However, I explain anyways, "I'm stuck down here with no clock, no windows, and no other people, so I can't make heads or tails what time it is. And thank you very much for bringing up my failures in high society life. I really appreciate it."

"Sorry." The Prince… Alex…. Replies, "It's just that today's been so stressful on me and I guess I just cracked."

"Stressful?" I ask, loosing the nasty edge to my voice, "How so?" Alex looks at me skeptically for a second then his shoulders shrug as if to say ' _What's the harm?_ '. He leans back against the wall and starts ranting.

"It's just the power outage on top of the selection. The Royal Guards are convinced it's some sort of rebel attack, but we haven't had any rebellion since the rule of Emperor Maxon's, and that was hundreds of years ago. Why now? Then, while I'm not helping run this castle and country, I have all the women in this castle. They drive me nuts with their constant questions and complaining, no offense. I think I've had four women come up to me asking when the hair dryers will be back in use. The hair dryers! And two of them had perfectly dry hair while asking me this question. I just want my room back and my time back. I want to serve this country, not these women. Once again, no offense. You just asked and I need to unload on someone."

"Non-taken" I reply easily, then I pause for a couple seconds. When the Prince makes no move to talk I ask, "How does a hairdryer work?"

The Prince looks at me with a type of confused smirk, "You're joking right, that's what you got from our conversation?"

"Yes!" I reply enthusiastically, "I want to know how a hairdryer works. The name is pretty self explanatory but _how_ does it work? Is that the stick like device I saw in my bathroom earlier this morning?"

"Stick like thing?" Alex questions

"Yes, the long metal rod with a clip type contraption of the end. It had a long cord that was plugged into the wall. I've heard about them from my friend Adaleene, but I've never actually seen one before."

"I'm pretty sure the thing you saw was a curler." Alex replies, "A hairdryer is like a tube with a handle on the bottom. It blows out hot air which causes your hair to dry faster than normal. Any other questions?" The prince asks in a gentle tone that lets me know his question is an honest one.

I think to myself for a few seconds, going through the things that I always saw but never bought, or things that I only heard about from the wealthy. "What does it feel like to ride in a car?" I ask. "I've ridden in one before, on the way to the castle, but what does it feel like to be driving? Or riding in one of those cars with no top?"

"It's one of the most freeing feelings in the world." He replies enthusiastically and I can tell that I've struck a chord within him. "My dad used to take me on car rides when I was a boy and we would ride for hours just looking throughout the city."

"My brother and I would always pretend we owned a car. I would pretend to be a celebrity and he would be my escort, driving me to and from parties. It's one of my favorite childhood memories."

"I've never heard you talk about your brother before. What's he like?"

I mentioned David. I mentioned David freeley and without thought. I had said his name without any sort of cringe in my body and it felt nice. I slid down from my position resting against the wall to a sitting position.

"He died when I was young." I answer

"Oh." Alex says, as in unsure of what to say. He looks as if he wants to ask more, to press for more details and I don't know why but some part in me wants him to ask.

"How did he die?" Alex finally asks while coming to sit against the wall with me

"He worked for the wrong man." I replied, not really knowing how to explain something that, before now, had only been shared by picture form.

"The wrong man?" Alex pushed, trying to figure out exactly what happened. I could already feel the tears coming on but I continued anyways. There was no going back now and it almost felt soothing to have someone know. Someone who wasn't going to take the employers side or judge me as a weakling.

"David had planted the wrong type of flowers outside of his employers garden. His employer had been having a rotten day and decided to take it out on him. We were lucky enough that David saw the explosion coming and hid Odelia and I in the bushes. I…" I never got to finish my thought because of the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I was a blubbering mess, though Alex didn't seem to care. He pulled me in and I laid my head on his lap. For once I didn't have to be strong, for once I could rely on someone else. At least for a little I could be safe.

After a few hours of us sitting in that position, a few hours of him stroking my hair and a few hours of him simply being there, I was finally able to breath normally again. I took my head out of the nook of Alex's arm and looked him in the eyes. At first, his face seemed to be full of pity and an overall sadness, then, in a split second, he stood up and held out his hand. I gratefully took it and he helped me back to my feet.

"I got your shirt all wet." I say sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Alex said softly.

And, as he showed me back to my room, I look back for one final glance at the frames of our leaders and see an empty frame with a blank name plate. Well, blank except for the words 'Alexius Shreaver' and I know that this man can become any type of ruler. His reign is still to be decided and, even if I don't grow up to become Empress, at least I can help shape this wonderful leader.


End file.
